The Spectrum of Daisuki
by Ephemeralism
Summary: Drabbles of love. From daisuki to aishiteru to koishiteru and everything in between. Inspired by songs. Drabble 7: Smile. Always complete.
1. Paper Heart

**[EDIT] I guys, I think I need to make a quick announcement that Feather-Pencil was me, I'm now Forever-Aishiteru. Please don't be fooled and keep supporting me and BLEACH :) -****July 12 '14**

**AN: Yes, I am doing this. No, I do not think this was the most brilliant thing I've ever done.**

_A __**drabble **__is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length.__The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space. [WIKI DEFINITION] _

Though I'm going to tweak it, 'cause I can. :p

I DONT OWN BLEACH 

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1: Paper Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>It's hard to say when you actually fell in love with that certain someone. Something about them gets you attracted. It makes your head fuzzy, makes you want to smile forever.<p>

It adds a sparkle to your eyes. You start to develop a crush. All you want is for them to notice you. Pretty soon you start to say things you normally wouldn't say.

So many feelings burst.

_Please notice me, senpai._

And then that day comes. He's right there.

"It's your chance Orihime", whispers, but more like hissing, Rangiku with a smile.

But you freeze like a statue because he turns like he heard, and smiles. Outside you smile back but inside all you wish was for him to not crush your paper heart.

* * *

><p>Words: 124<p>

Song: Paper Heart by f(x)

:) I'm going to be using songs as the titles so... they are based off of it too ^^

My muse is in a great mood today~

Thanks for reading and have a great day.


	2. Just Once

**AN: Well this certainly got more attention that I anticipated. H**ey lovelys~ How your day is going great :D back with the second chap/drabble.

I think there might be a story line... I think...

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2: Just Once<strong>

* * *

><p>I see you as you walk down the halls. I see you around the school with your head down. Hair fallen perfectly. Bright orange with a glimpse of shine. I clench my books and bag. <em>Why?<em>

What made me feel this way?

I don't understand...am I falling in love?

Is this what love is? A feeling you can't explain. A small perk of hope. A cute wish that the personal my notice you. all was too confusing. Everything made your head explode and your heart beat faster.

"Well, _do_ you like him?"

I blinked. What should I say...? _Yes_ was to refine and fast. I still have much to yet comprehend. _No_ seems to denying-full of the feelings that are starting to bloom from within.

Just once I want you to look at me. Look at me and say something. But all I will always see is your back turned. Just once, please look at me.

* * *

><p>Words: 156<p>

Song: Just Once by: Soyu

What do you guys think? Story line or nah? :) Stay cute~


	3. Windflower

**AN: **Okay, so the first chapter gets all the attention and I get no feedback on the second...okay, we cool. Heres the third drabble. You guys are a tough crowd.****

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 3: Wind Flower<strong>

* * *

><p>Day dreaming in class. I look out the window to see a beautiful sky. I smile sadly. There are so many things and I feel so helpless and stupid. A lovestruck girl here, thinking she can conquer a boy's heart. How funny.<p>

Walking home I see the flowers are barely blooming. _Kinda like us...Ichigo... _I think it's all my fault. Because I can't do anything about this crush, all I do is wait.

I see you there, I hear you, but I know you will never be mine.

"Hey! Midget!"

"You fool, the Hollow went to the left, not right!"

"Hey! It's you with your crappy phone-"

_Slap! _"Shut up and get moving!"

Without turning back, I know it's you. A rush of wind gust down the streets. Small flower petals dance and fly.

_Like me, I am revived by you instantly, like a wind flower responding to the wind. _

* * *

><p>Words: 151<p>

Song: Windflower by IU

Reviews, please?


	4. Untitled

**Kekekeke; I'ma troll. **

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4: Untitled<strong>

* * *

><p>I think it's time to set myself free. From these memories and hope. They are all wishful thinking. Everything. You and me will never be the same. What we once were can not be what we will be anymore.<p>

So I inside of me, it feels cold. I don't need love at all.

I still I long to be love.

_Why? Life's cruelest irony at its best._

We can never start over, so let's end this misery. You've already given up on me. There isn't a point to continue.

Goodbye. Even if I do say it as many times as I want to, I can't erase "_I LOVE YOU"_ from my heart.

* * *

><p>Words: 151<p>

Song: Dreams OST (QUEEN Seon Deok)

Reviews, please?

* * *

><p>I dont even know anymore. All of my files are deleted because I haven't been on since like July. Ugh. Might upload and get some of my older files. Keep hanging in there guys.<p>

**TO HIKARI: **Thank you for your concern :) I have a small chapter of GinRan in Letters to You!~ I'm moving from ships to ships in this drabble thing so...we'll get to Ginran soon!

Thanks for reading guys love you~


	5. Staring

**AN: Hi there. One year hiatus and I'm back. My writing has improve, but that doesn't mean i can get reads ahaha. Send me a motivational message. I need tons to continue. No, I'm not finishing for compliments. I'm fishing for a muse and hoping someone cares enough to help me push through this. **

_Disclaimer: I own Tite Kubo. Jk. I don't._

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 5: Staring<strong>

I love him. I really do. Why is it so hard to say it? Why can I just let all of it out?

I feel in love with his eyes, his hair. The way it fell above his eyes and under his brows; over his lashes and grazing his lids.

Maybe it was today that I'm at his mercy. Maybe it was yesterday. Was it possible to feel love passionately as breathing air?

Every time. Every single time.

Harder and harder, I fell.

.

But,

It doesn't matter.

Since He was Hers, and so, I was once out of my league. Again.

* * *

><p>Words: 102 (eh, not bad)<p>

Song: Out Of My League - Stephen Speaks (omg listen to Chlara's cover its *^*) Listen to the original too~

I don't deserve reviews, but hey, surprise me. Yell, scream, throw me a tomato. Blow up that rusty inbox for me ;)

- feather pencil

_ps: these letters are still in Orihime's POV, I am taking requests~_


	6. Time

**AN: I would like to take a moment and thank ****Whimsical Symphony unnecessary comment on my story, which he/she could've just PM about. Thanks and no thanks.**

**Anywayss, I've been getting so much views on these silly drabbles~ **

**Deticated/Shoutout doggyband for the awesome review. Keep the reviews coming guys~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **_

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 6: Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah we were over. I was never meant to be. Well, what can we say? "Good-bye?"<p>

Clearly it is not good-bye. Clearly there is more. There has to be more of "us" of "you and me".

Why?

Why isn't there more to this story? We didn't want it to end, I swear we didn't, Ichigo.

Ichigo you still love me. I know you do.

Maybe it is the Soul King, the Soul Society. Maybe it is everything that has happened since I met you.

Or maybe it was just Time.

We just feel in love in the wrong Time.

.

Maybe. Maybe in a new life, we can be.

We can be in a different Time.

* * *

><p>Words: 116<p>

Song: Standing EGG - 시간이 달라서

The translation is 'Because of Different Time' :)

It's reallllyy pretty~

Have a great day and review!

_**IMPORTANT: IM GOING TO PUBLISH A NEW FANFICTION ! FOLLOW AND KEEP AN EYE OUT. ICHIRUKI AND MORE SHIPS!**_

_**Check out my bleach tumblr \o v o/: .com!**_


	7. Smile

**AN: Well. I'm updating and all I'm getting is hate. Love you too.**

_**Reviewer Replies: Guest. Don't like? Don't read.**_

**Soul Sister. We all familiar with this song but i betcha haven't hear Roy Kim singing it. his voice is precious!~ check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 7: Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>Either way, if I like him or not Rukia and I are still friends. Our bond will never break, our friendship will never waver, and that's all that matters.<p>

I'll be ok. I'll be fine. I always am. Sometimes I wonder if something is wrong with me because I'm always "fine".

.

I guess in the end I'm not fine. I want to feel something, something special. Call me a hopeless romance or a ditz; a klutz with a heart. Being a person filled with a passion for love, but at the same time feeling empty is better than being stone cold.

I don't want to stop these feelings. It is in my veins. It runs in my blood. And I will get over this. I know I will because I am Orihime. A princess, a queen and a strong heroine.

.

But as for right now, Rukia and I are going shopping for groceries. We are cooking at the Kurosaki's tonight. I am going to put my best feet forward. Food over boys. best friends over boy friends.

..

.

"Ready Orihime?" Rukia asks as she takes the brown grocery bags from the cashier. She hands me one of them, and I take it will confidence and a brave smile,

"Yes. yes I am."

* * *

><p>Words: 211 ( A bit over the top oops)<p>

Song: Soul Sister (written in July) / Dark Horse (written in August)

If you hate this, idk man, lol. Lol at you.

Fave/Follow and Review :)


End file.
